


Broken Promises

by SGALOVER



Series: Frienemies [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hopefully this will be a major AU, Spoilers for LoT S01E15, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow Episode 15!<br/>Mick has to have a painful conversation with the Scarlett Speedster upon returning to 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I had to update this instantly the second I realized I only submitted half the fic ARRGGHHH!!!! I'm so sorry about that! I blame my compromised emotional state!!!
> 
> I refuse to believe that Len is dead!!!!  
> But I also had to write this because it instantly took hold the second the credits rolled for the end of the episode. So here it is. I'm hoping that it will be an AU in my own universe and not just the shows. When Len comes back (BECAUSE HE'S COMING BACK DAMNIT) this will become nothing more then a little AU side story...PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!!!!!

The last thing any of them expected when they landed in Central City was for the Flash to show up almost instantly. He hadn't boarded the ship, just stood there by the bay doors. Mick looked around to see everyone looking on in confusion and shock. Rip cleared his throat, “Gideon, what is Mr. Allen doing here?”

“I was asked to contact Barry Allen the second we returned to Central City 2016.” Gideon replied

“By who?”

“Mr. Snart.”

The silence was deafening. Mick couldn't even find the breath to growl, all of it driven from him by those two words. Len had asked Flash to meet them here. It wasn't hard to guess why considering what had happened the last time they visited. Mick had stayed on the ship but Len had fucked off somewhere talking about getting a drink and calling Lisa. Clearly he had neglected to mention a few other stops he planned on making. And now Barry Allen, a kid Mick only knew about because of the Time Masters, was standing out there waiting for them. Mick's original plan was to vanish as fast as possible. Find Lisa, tell her what happened, and look after her like Len would have wanted. It seemed he had one last thing to do first, “I'll talk to him.” he turned without looking at the others and headed for the bay doors.

When the ramp lowered and Mick stepped out alone Allen about lost his shit. He hid it well but his whole frame was stiff with tension, “Where are the others?” he asked sternly, fists clenched at his sides

“Inside. Alive.” Mick took a deep breath, “Gideon said Len asked you to come here. I'm guessing that was because of me.”

Barry's frame remained taunt, “Yeah.” he shifted, “Can I talk to him?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“He's not here.” Mick almost choked on those words

The kid frowned, “What do you mean he's not here? Where else would he be?”

Mick's reply was bitter, “Floating as scattered atoms in the Time Stream.”

“What...” Barry's face fell like a ton of bricks. His frame started to shake slightly. The frown became a contorted look of rage and he yelled, “You're lying!” he took a step forward, “I got his message! He's here!”

“He's not!” Mick yelled back, “Gideon was just doing what she was told!” Mick yelped in pure shock as he was suddenly slammed hard against the bulk of the ship at super speed. He looked into rage filled eyes. Barry's teeth were bared like a dog as he screamed in Mick's face.

“WHERE IS HE!”

“He's gone.” a soft voice came from the open bay door. Both Mick and Barry turned as one to see Sara Lance standing there. She was leaning against the side of the ship looking like death warmed over twice. It had been hardest on her. Not just Len's death, but also finding out what she was coming home to. Her sister was dead. She had been locked in her room for a solid two weeks after finding that out. She had only come out for the defeat of Savage and the return home. Now she looked like she could barely stand. She was giving Barry a soft smile that broke Mick's heart in two, “He died a hero though.”

The grip on Mick's shirt slackened, “I don't...” the kid was vibrating with a whole new emotion. He was looking at Sara with the eyes of someone who was trying to deny the truth with all his might. But even a blind man could see the truth written all over Sara. The hands holding Mick fell like dead weight to Barry's sides and his eyes started to mist over, “He promised.” the kid half whispered before suddenly falling downward. Only Mick's honed reflexes allowed him to catch the young man before he hit the ground, “He's supposed to come back.” Barry sounded like he was having trouble breathing, “He always comes back. He breaks into my house. He tricks me into paying for drinks at bars. He pretends like he's the bad guy but I know he's better.” Barry looked down at the ground and the first tears started to fall, “He's a hero.”

“He was kid.” Mick took a better hold of the limp form in his arms and started to drag it back in to the ship, “Come on, you need to lay down.” Mick almost spun in place when suddenly his arms were empty. He looked out after a trail of lightning that was currently running across the water in the direction of the main city. Mick felt no need to move away from where he was standing looking out over the city skyline. His mind filled with memories. Memories of his best friend and him running this damn place. It had been great while it lasted.

“You think he'll be alright?” Mick looked over to see Sara was looking in the direction the lightning had vanished in

“They've always been weird with each other.” Mick admitted. Len thought he hid it well but Mick could always tell when his friend was fond of someone, “I think they were like friends kind of. I get the feeling he was here to back Lenny up in case...”

“In case you were still bad.” Sara finished his trailed off sentence. There was a long pause, “We should tell the others.”

“They probably know already.” Mick said before reaching out and pulling Sara to his side. He didn't look at her and he could tell she was still looking out at the water, “He really liked you ya know?”

“I know.” a soft sniff, “I really liked him too.”

“You wanna meet Lisa?”

The silence was long but comfortable. Another sniff, “Sure.”


End file.
